January Kisses
by Daelie
Summary: Complete short story. The citizens of Salem struggle to rebuild their lives a year after the serial killings. Lucas, Sami, Brady, Nicole, & Philip
1. Part 1

A/N: You can safely forget anything that happened after Roman's murder. I had the idea for this story around that time, so anything that happened after that will be explained in this story. If you have any questions or comments, my email addy is daelie119@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I clearly do not own the characters in this fic. :)  
  
January 8, 2005  
  
In the winter of 2004, the snow had been crimson, reddened by the blood of loved ones. As the murders subsided, Spring had brought its warmth to Salem, melting away the darkness created by the serial killer. That mild warmth soon turned to a scorching heat as Summer and all its escapades rocked the city. Time continued its inevitable passing, and Autumn draped itself over the area. The days persisted to sashay into weeks and the golden leaves began to fall. Before long the bare trees stood alone as Winter made its return.  
  
As a few stray snowflakes fell from the clearing sky, Samantha Brady released a deep, forlorn sigh. Her icy breath tinged the air for but a moment before fading away like all other things in her life had.  
  
For the better part of her life, Sami had focused nearly all of her attention on herself. She had spent incalculable time destroying others for her own benefit. Years had literally passed her by while she was centering her entire existence around revenge. That had changed.  
  
Though Sami could still be considered a rather selfish individual, she had long ago done away with her destructive tendencies. Past vendettas had been buried the same day as her mother. In place of that hatred now lingered a wretchedness that few could ever understand.  
  
Continuing with her lonely walk through the snowy park, Sami unconsciously cringed upon nearing the refreshment stand. While she wandered alone, others cheerfully gathered with those they loved.  
  
Sami restrained from rolling her eyes as she spotted two of her least favorite people standing along the path between the refreshments and the ice skating area. It was not as if Sami was surprised to see Brady and Nicole at the park. In truth, she had expected it. Her encounters with them were becoming ritualistic.  
  
Each Saturday morning, Sami would take her stroll through the park, enjoying its scenery and serenity through all the seasons. At the north end of the park, near the swings, she would usually spot Jennifer Horton with her two children.  
  
As Sami would draw closer to the wooded area north of the pond, she would typically spy Philip. After getting his heartbroken over the summer, the young man began some sort of dating marathon. Nearly every Saturday, Sami would see Philip with a different young woman. And, even on the rare occasions when Philip was not entertaining a beautiful girl, he was still in the park. Much like Sami, he had made his stroll through the park a predictable part of his weekly routine.  
  
Continuing with her established course, Sami would unavoidably come across Brady and Nicole in the southwest corner of the large park. At the same time every Saturday morning, the couple could be seen purchasing drinks before sitting on one of the benches near the pond. Sometimes during the winter, the two would change the routine just slightly to allow for some time on the ice.  
  
Sami seldom took the time to greet the people who had once been her step- brother and nemesis. Instead, she would purposely avoid their gaze and continue along the path.  
  
On this particular Saturday morning, Sami was feeling more unsociable than usual. It had been uncommonly difficult to get out bed and dress herself for the day. The previous week had been the one year anniversary of her father's murder and it was a day that she hardly cared to commemorate.  
  
Nightmares still haunted Sami, recollections of Kate appearing stained with Roman's blood. Her own bitter words, the last she had spoken to her father, echoed in her frightful dreams.  
  
Sami had been so consumed with unnecessary hatred that she had allowed it to taint the relationship she had shared with her father. The most painful part for Sami was knowing that she would never be given the opportunity to make things right.  
  
Less than a month after Roman died, Tony Dimera had been ripped from the world by the same killer. The month of January ultimately ended just as it had begun - in bloodshed.  
  
February had passed with unexpected peace. The city had held its breath as each day passed without another murder occurring. As the month began to come to a close, icy roads, not the serial killer, took the next life. Victor had been on his way to file divorce papers when his chauffeur lost control of the car and crashed the car. Both had died instantly.  
  
Then, during the early morning hours of March 1st, another loved one fell.  
  
Sami inadvertently flinched as she recalled the horror that ended the serial killer's reign.  
  
In the days following Roman's untimely death, Sami had lost a great deal of her independence. Her days were plagued by regrets and her nights by unrelenting nightmares. It was during this time that Sami's animosity toward Lucas began to diminish.  
  
A slow friendship began to develop despite Sami's obvious reservations. Even when Sami had wanted nothing to do with Lucas, his support had remained unwavering. With time Sami learned how to accept the olive branch Lucas persistently offered.  
  
Lucas frequently spent his nights sleeping on Sami's couch or giving up his bed and sleeping on his own couch. He had feigned sleep on several occasions when Sami had awakened from a nightmare and noisily made her way to the kitchen for a cup of tea. He had found the ideal balance between giving Sami emotional space to heal and protecting her from both herself and the outside world.  
  
It had been the final day of February when Bo and Hope had invited Lucas and Sami over for dinner. A late winter snow storm had been rolling through the state and, like the serial killer, it unleashed itself upon Salem.  
  
While Will had been safely staying with his Grandpa Shawn, Lucas and Sami had braved the near-blizzard conditions to bask in the comfort of a family dinner.  
  
The group of four had shared a guarded hope that the murderous nightmare was over. Yet, less than twelve hours after Bo led the prayer, giving thanks for the peace, their very home would become the site of the final slaughter.  
  
Due to the atrocious weather conditions, Bo and Hope had insisted the Lucas and Sami stay at their house for the night. At the time, it had seemed such a polite, unimportant offer. Before the next sunrise, all four would see how such a seemingly small decision had saved their lives.  
  
It had been 3:49 a.m. when one of Sami routine nightmares had awoken her from her troubled sleep. She had carefully tiptoed out of Shawn's old bedroom and slunk down the staircase. With quick steps she had crossed the Brady living room and slipped into the family's cozy kitchen.  
  
Just when Sami was preparing to pour the steaming water into her tea cup, Lucas had groggily stumbled into the room. As he grabbed himself a mug from the cabinet, he had stated, "I thought I heard someone else up."  
  
Sami could not recall all the words that passed between herself and Lucas during their impromptu tea party, but she did remember that it had led to a rather playful round of bickering. Most importantly, she vividly recalled a smile gracing her face when the room was suddenly plunged in darkness.  
  
Through the darkness, Sami had reached across the table and took hold of Lucas's hand. She had told herself that power outages were not an uncommon thing. Yet, there was something about the stillness of the air that instinctively warned her otherwise.  
  
Lucas had cautiously led Sami to the back window. Together they had peered out the glass. To their mutual horror, the light of a lamp could be seen inside the house next door. Never before or after did the sight of electricity terrify Sami as much as it did in that moment.  
  
Her breath had begun to evade her as she whispered, "Lucas, we've got to get out of here."  
  
"Sami," Lucas had sternly replied. "We can't just leave Bo and Hope. I know you're scared - so am I. But, if the serial killer did cut the power, then we've got to wake Bo and Hope up so they and Zack can get out of here."  
  
"Okay," Sami had quickly relented. She had already lost far too many loved ones to the madman to willingly let anyone else die.  
  
However, before Sami and Lucas were even able to leave the kitchen, the sound of the front door creaking open echoed through the silent house. Lucas had tightly squeezed Sami's hand as they stood frozen by the door leading to the living room.  
  
After seconds that passed as slowly as an eternity, the sound of footsteps could barely be heard going up the stairs. As soon as that sound faded, Lucas and Sami had carefully made their way through the living room, their eyes roaming their surroundings just in case they were walking into a trap.  
  
When no one lunged from the shadows, the duo quietly walked up the stairs, each silently praying that the killer would not hear their footsteps. Sami's breathing had become more labored as she and Lucas walked down the dark hallway. As they neared Bo and Hope's bedroom door, the couple could see that the door, which had been closed when Sami had gone downstairs, was now cracked open.  
  
Cautionary thoughts were all but discarded as they had rushed toward the door and stampeded into Bo and Hope's bedroom. Their entrance had grabbed the killer off guard. The masked person, looming over Hope's sleeping body, had impulsively turned toward the two.  
  
Upon seeing the long blade of the knife shining in the moonlight, Sami had released a piercing scream that failed to stir Bo from his sleep. Only later would Sami learn that the killer had already drugged Bo to keep him from interfering in Hope's murder.  
  
When the killer turned back to an awakened Hope and raised the knife high, Lucas had taken the opportunity to lunge after the murderer. Though his attempt saved Hope, it also rewarded him with his own painful stab wound.  
  
Sami had great difficulty recalling exactly how the later events transpired. She knew that after being stabbed, Lucas had fallen and temporarily lost consciousness. And, somehow, Hope had gotten out of bed and managed to knock the weapon out of the killer's hand.  
  
While Hope and the slaughterer fought, Sami was in the background recovering the knife. And, when Hope's neck was caught by her attacker's hands and she was losing her struggle for air, Sami had leapt forward - preparing to thrust the knife through the serial killer's back.  
  
Sami had hoarsely gasped as a gun was fired and the serial killer collapsed to the ground at her feet. Blood began to immediately soak into the soft beige carpet as the demented individual struggled for a few final breaths.  
  
Spinning on her heels, Sami turned to find John Black standing in the doorway. Though she had always considered John to be a stern man, Sami had never before seen her step-father appear so grim and removed. His only sign of weakness was the shaking of his hand that held the revolver.  
  
While Hope sank onto the bed and struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern, Sami's eyes had fallen to the masked person lying on the floor. Hatred flowed through Sami's veins as she recalled all who had died because of that single person.  
  
A soft moan from a few feet away tore Sami from her focus on the dying person. Seeing Lucas's eyes fluttering open, Sami had hurried to his side. It was another of those moments that would become forever burned in Sami's memory despite the fogginess that surrounded the ordeal.  
  
A few isolated details stood out in her mind after nearly a year had passed. Sami had been holding Lucas's hand, begging him to not die. Hope had been checking on a still unconscious Bo and calling the police. John had remained standing in the doorway of the bedroom, his body seeking support against the doorframe. All the while, the killer had been dying on the floor, staining both the carpet and their memories.  
  
All of Sami's attention had been focused on Lucas and his injuries - until Hope had released a gargled gasp. Time slowed as Sami turned her head and saw Hope holding the infamous mask worn by the serial killer.  
  
Chill bumps raced down Sami's bare arms and her breath momentarily stopped when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair . With the last of her strength, the killer had turned to look in Sami's direction. A wave of trembles overtook Sami's weary body when she looked at the face of the person she had nearly stabbed, the face of the person John had shot to save them all, the face of the person who had murdered so many of her loved ones, the face of her own mother. 


	2. Part 2

January 15, 2005  
  
His lips gently brushed against her cheek as the falling snowflakes kissed his own face. Brady knew he'd never see her cry over his departure. He knew when he walked away, it would break her heart, but he'd never see a tear be shed.  
  
Brady kept his hands on Nicole's shoulders as he slowly pulled away from kissing her cheek. When Nicole tried to turn her head to avoid his powerful gaze, Brady softly moved his right hand under her chin and turned her face back to him. "Please don't look away, Nicole."  
  
Darting her eyes as far left as she could, Nicole replied, "Just go. We both know you don't want to be here - with me."  
  
Brady reluctantly released his gentle hold on Nicole's face. He had no words to make things right; and if he did, Nicole would refuse to hear them.  
  
After six months of being tangled up with Nicole in a lustful, whirlwind romance, Brady had chosen a wintry day in mid-January to end things. Though there were several contributing factors, Brady had only one true reason for bringing the courtship to an end. Someone else already had his heart.  
  
Pushing the palms of her hands against Brady's firm chest, Nicole commanded, "Seriously, just go."  
  
Brady knew that he didn't have much time to waste if he wanted to make his flight London, but he just couldn't walk away from Nicole without at least trying give them both closure.  
  
"I honestly care about you, Nicole. You have to know that."  
  
Nicole released a scornful, almost vindictive laugh. "Please don't give me that line about how you wish we could still be friends."  
  
"Nic-"  
  
"No," Nicole loudly interrupted, effectively capturing the attention of several bystanders. "I'm sure there'll be a day when I'll see you and Chloe Lane together and not want to scratch her big blue eyes out - but that won't be a day anytime soon. And, the day will never come when we'll all be best buddies. Never."  
  
Brady lowered his guilty gaze to the fresh snow at his feet. Looking back over the past year of his life, he knew that he should never have become involved with Nicole. Despite her frequent advances, he should have kept the relationship platonic. He had known from the very beginning that there would be no getting over Chloe and that he would one day have to be with her once more. Now that day had come, and Brady was left dealing with the complication of leaving behind a girlfriend that should never have been more than a friend.  
  
Lifting his blue eyes to face Nicole, Brady whispered, "Take care of yourself."  
  
Nicole said nothing, choosing to remain silent as Brady walked away and left her standing alone in the snowy park. As the blonde stood motionless watching her lover walk away, she had no idea that she too was being watched.  
  
Across the frozen pond, Philip struggled to listen to his rambling brother, but his gaze continually drifted back to where Nicole remained standing by herself. Minutes earlier his nephew Brady had been with her, but now the beauty was left alone. Whatever semblance of joy Nicole had learned over the past few months was gone from her eyes - that much was evident from a hundred yards away.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about," Philip mused aloud, inadvertently interrupting Lucas mid-sentence.  
  
Following Philip's gaze, Lucas replied, "With Nicole, who knows."  
  
As Lucas attempted to express his most personal concerns, Philip again interrupted, "They always leave together."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Brady and Nicole. They always grab something to drink, maybe do a little ice skating, and leave - together. So, why did Brady leave Nicole by herself?"  
  
Lucas stared at his half-brother with a mixture of frustration and bewilderment. "As intriguing as you obviously find everyone else's romantic life, could you please try and stay focused?"  
  
As Nicole finally began to walk away, Philip returned his full attention to Lucas. "It would be a lot easier to listen if you'd just get to the point. You've been talking in circles for the last fifteen minutes. What's got you so jumpy?"  
  
"Well," began Lucas. "You know that Sami and I have really gotten close since everything that happened last winter, right?" Upon Philip's nod of agreement, Lucas continued, "We haven't exactly made it public knowledge, but I suppose you could say that we've gotten really close, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Whoa, you two didn't actually think that you were keeping your romance a secret did you?"  
  
The cold January wind began to harshly blow Lucas's red scarf in an array of directions. As he attempted to seize the woven accessory, he replied, "Yeah, actually we did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tossing his brother a playful glare, Lucas said, "Anyway, I've sorta decided that maybe we . . . well that if I . . . maybe . . ."  
  
"Lucas, just spit it out."  
  
"I'm going to propose."  
  
It was half an hour after Lucas's declaration, and Philip was taking great care in placing the final accessory on the snowman.  
  
From a few feet away, Lucas grumbled, "That scarf was a Christmas gift from Sami, so you better not mess it up. Besides, I still don't know what the point of building a snowman was."  
  
"We built the snowman because I couldn't keep a straight face when you practiced your proposal on me."  
  
Lucas sighed with mild, brotherly annoyance but gave no response. He could only wonder what he had been thinking when he seeking out Philip for romantic counsel. History had proven that Philip was one of the most unlucky warriors in the arena of love.  
  
Philip's first love Chloe had only caused him heartache before becoming involved with Brady. Then, during the past summer, Philip had somehow become entangled in a messy situation with Belle Black. Though that particular romance had been uncommonly brief, it had lasted just long enough to break the young man's heart once more.  
  
Lucas allowed his gaze to flow between his younger brother and the snowman. He quickly decided that each was as likely as the other to give him constructive advice on his proposal techniques. However, that thought did not stop Lucas from begrudgingly approaching the shaped snow, the engagement ring in hand.  
  
Staring at his frozen companion with eyes reeking of apprehension, Lucas cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak. He quickly shut his mouth and turned back around to look at Philip. "This is ridiculous."  
  
Philip rolled his eyes, silently wondering if Lucas honestly thought that he had nothing better to do on a Saturday. "Just do it, Lucas. Pop the question to the snowman - or just go find Sami and ask her."  
  
"You know I just can't walk up to Sami and say, 'hey, wanna get hitched?' It has to be perfect, but it can't be too tense because that would freak her out."  
  
Again, Philip felt his eyes roll backwards. "So, start practicing on Frosty over there."  
  
Lucas slowly walked back over to the snowman. Pushing aside the haunting doubts, he began, "Sami, I know we haven't always gotten along, but I really care for you. I've forgiven you for all the things that you've done to me and my family in the past."  
  
Philip's eyes went wide with disbelief as Lucas continued his proposal. "Even though you ruined our friendship by lying about Austin being Will's father and even though you spent years torturing my mother and chasing after my brother . . ."  
  
"Whoa!" Philip interrupted. "Lucas, man, I don't think that's quite what you should be saying if you're trying to beg a girl to marry you."  
  
"Now do you see why I'm so nervous?" Focusing his attention on the snowman, Lucas tried once more. "Before I say anything else, I want you to know that I love you. I honestly love you. You don't have to answer  
  
I see it in your eyes -"  
  
Shaking his head, Philip interrupted, "If you're going to start quoting Olivia Newton-John songs, I'm leaving."  
  
Lucas ignored both his brother and the chilling breeze. Shaking away his own doubts, he continued his proposal. "You're beautiful, and, um . . . well, intelligent, and every other thing I could ever want in a, um, lover . . . and friend. And . . ." Lucas took a nervous pause, unsure why he was already intimidated. After all, if he couldn't propose to an inanimate object, how would he ever be able to ask Sami to marry him. "Uh . . . I don't know what I would do if , well, if I couldn't be with you. I can't imagine living my life without you . . ."  
  
"Oh, God, Lucas. Are you drinking again?"  
  
Lucas spun on his heels to find Nicole emerging from the wooded area, a smirk adorning her lips.  
  
Still reeling from Brady's farewell, Nicole had begun to aimlessly stroll around the winter wonderland. After passing by far too many sickeningly sweet couples, Nicole had stumbled across her ex-husband seducing a snowman. This was certainly a day she would not soon forget.  
  
His cheeks tinged with embarrassment, Lucas demanded, "Get out of here, Nicole."  
  
"Make me," Nicole childishly responded. Her gaze roaming to where Philip stood a few feet away, Nicole took her turn at rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you have [I]feelings[/I] for the snowman, too."  
  
Before Philip had a chance to defend himself, Lucas ordered, "Just get lost, Nicole."  
  
An idea formulating in his mind, Philip exclaimed, "No, wait. Don't go, Nicole."  
  
"Don't listen to him, Nicole. Just leave," remarked Lucas.  
  
Philip tossed his brother a quick scowl before returning his attention back to his former step-mother. "Nicole, I know you've probably got a lot of things to do, but do you have a few minutes to help us out?"  
  
Stealing a glance at the misshaped snowman, Nicole wasn't entirely sure she wanted anything to do with the bizarre situation. Then again, she certainly didn't want to return to her penthouse and spend the entire afternoon and evening drowning her sorrows with alcohol. Knowing that her living space was littered with photos of herself and Brady was enough to make Nicole never want to return home. Even worse, she realized that when she did return and make her way upstairs, half of the closet would be emptied and two of the dresser drawers would no longer be filled with Brady's belongings. "Depends. What do you want me to do?"  
  
A grin began to fill Philip's face as he realized Nicole would be staying. "All you have to do is stand there and look beautiful."  
  
Nicole arched a single eyebrow as a clear sign of suspicion. She had a feeling that nothing could be that simple with Philip and Lucas.  
  
Motioning toward Nicole, Philip stated, "All right, Lucas. Start practicing."  
  
Taking a giant step back from the brothers, Nicole demanded, "Practicing what?"  
  
Lucas yet again rolled his eyes and remarked, "Not whatever you're thinking. So, get over yourself." Turning his attention to Philip, Lucas continued, "I don't want her help."  
  
"You may not want it, but you definitely need it. You need a woman's opinion on this."  
  
"Yeah," retorted Lucas. "I need a woman's opinion. Not a piranha's."  
  
"If that's really what you think, then why did you once work so hard to get her to marry you?"  
  
Lucas and Nicole looked equally disgusted upon the mention of their short- lived marriage. As the icy January wind began to blow with newfound fury, Lucas and Nicole each attempted to forget a past teeming with mistakes and wrongs that could never be made right.  
  
Breaking the silent tension that he had created, Philip explained, "Lucas is going to propose to Sami, but he can't figure out how to do it."  
  
"Don't tell me you actually believe you and Sami Brady can have some type of happily ever after," Nicole sadistically commented. Her expression remained grim as she added, "There are no happy endings. Wake up."  
  
Immediately catching Nicole's weakness, Lucas snidely responded, "Ah, what's the matter, Nicole? Did Brady Black finally wise up and see you for the tramp that you are?"  
  
Nicole diverted her gaze, but it did no good. Lucas and Philip could both see the truth. Her own happy ending had slipped away and now she wished the same dismal fate upon all others.  
  
"I'm sorry," softly stated Philip.  
  
Nicole indignantly brushed away his comment as though he had not even bothered to speak.  
  
Already tired of his ex-wife's presence, Lucas quickly removed his scarf from the asymmetrical snowman. Shaking off the snow, he declared, "It's freezing out here. I'm going to head over to the Brady Pub to meet Sami for brunch. I'll call you later, Philip."  
  
"Yeah, okay," distractedly muttered Philip as his half-brother made his departure. His gaze wholly focused on Nicole, Philip offered, "Do you need a ride back to the penthouse?"  
  
A faraway look filled Nicole's eyes as she seemingly looked through Philip. He found himself unable to define the emotion he saw quickly pass over her delicate facial features. Still not truly looking at Philip, but past him, Nicole responded, "Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"Why not?" Philip presumptuously asked.  
  
Nicole's glare became more distinct and Philip fully expected a hateful rebuttal to be hurled his way at any moment. He was shocked when Nicole quietly answered, "Maybe I just don't want to go back to the penthouse."  
  
"Now . . . or ever?"  
  
Nicole shrugged but gave no verbal response. After months of having someone with whom to share her bed and feelings, Nicole found that she was having a difficult time immediately shifting back to her cold and distant ways.  
  
A disruptive thought began to overtake Philip's mind. Before he could stop himself, he volunteered, "You could always move back into the mansion for a little while."  
  
As Nicole spun her head to look at Philip with disbelief, the young man nervously continued, "It would be really nice to have some company for a few days. After my dad died, I was really the only one left to live there. You were already out of the mansion and Brady was ready to go back to living on his own. And, obviously, Bo had no desire to live there." His eyes expressing a sincerity that shook Nicole's very soul, Philip added, "I would appreciate not having to be alone with a house full of memories."  
  
Nicole took a deep breath, her thoughts racing. "Alright," she stated before any analytical judgments could terrorize her. "I'll go home with you to the mansion." 


	3. Part 3

January 22, 2005  
  
Though no physical stains could been seen, blood marred many of Salem's most romantic locations. Lucas had desired the perfect place to make his proposal; yet, history seemed to block him at his every turn.  
  
Tuscany would have been the logical choice of most, but few had attended a wedding there that ended with the groom's untimely death. It would be impossible for Lucas to make his declarations of love in the very building where Sami's father had been brutally murdered by her mother.  
  
Wanting a setting that was as serene as it was lovely, Lucas next considered St. Luke's. Visions of candles and promising whispers heard only by God filled his mind. Yet, the recollection of Caroline's death quickly demolished such idealistic thoughts.  
  
The next setting to be considered was the apartment's rooftop. Lucas had momentarily envisioned a candlelit dinner and sporadic snowflakes falling from the sky. Then, he had been hit by not one but two realizations. The first was that the roof had long ago served as a special meeting place for Austin and Carrie. And, he realized, even if it hadn't, Sami would hardly relish being dragged out into the cold night to be served quickly chilling food.  
  
Ultimately, Lucas found that there was no escaping the past. His only reasonable option was to embrace it.  
  
Lucas gently held Sami's hand as he led her down the corridor. It was only with immense effort that he was able to give a calm appearance. Years of bickering, loathing, and loving had led them to this path.  
  
As Sami unknowingly grumbled about a co-worker at the hospital, Lucas mindlessly nodded and gave appropriate nonverbal responses. Despite his adoration for Sami's voice, there was really only one word he wanted to hear her say tonight. And, he didn't know what he would do if she didn't say that single word. Yes.  
  
"Lucas," Sami loudly admonished. "Are you listening to a word I am saying?"  
  
Lucas flashed Sami his most dazzling, though guilty, smile. It served it's purpose - even Sami could not feign anger when Lucas gave her that look.  
  
Sami rolled her eyes at the gesture but made no other comments regarding Lucas's lack of attention. "So, what exactly is it that you needed to take care of?"  
  
"Oh, just a little of this and that," Lucas vaguely answered, his hand resting on the doorknob.  
  
"Good, because I'm starving. The sooner you hurry up and get things taken care of, the sooner we can eat."  
  
A soft laugh escaped Lucas's lips. He found Sami's impatience absolutely adorable. In fact, he had begun to notice that it was generally Sami's more exasperating qualities that he considered most attractive. Her sarcasm was lovely. Her stubbornness was incredibly sexy. Her suspicion was fascinating. And, her intensity was enthralling.  
  
Opening the door to reveal a room lit with candles and a picnic basket adorning the floor, Lucas said, "I don't think you'll have to wait too long before eating."  
  
"Lucas," Sami gasped with a smile. Stepping into the room, she whispered, "It's beautiful."  
  
Lucas was certain that the grin upon his face looked entirely ridiculous. Nevertheless, he couldn't conceal his elation. With Sami, moments of unpretentious joy were not always easy to have. Even the simplest of times could be transformed into an emotional struggle. Yet, there Sami was standing in front of him with a smile gracing her lips. She seemed to be engrossed in each detail of the room. And, Lucas could see when Sami finally realized just which room they were in.  
  
"What's going on, Lucas?" There was no hostility in Sami's question, merely uncertainty.  
  
A week had been spent preparing every last detail of the evening. From the lavish meal to the romantic candles to the very words he would speak, Lucas had each minute planned. And, none of it mattered when he stood there with Sami.  
  
Deeming his plans insignificant, Lucas softly answered, "This is where Will was conceived."  
  
"I know. But, why did you bring me here?" Motioning toward the charming dinner setting, Sami continued, "What is all of this for?"  
  
"It's for you." Crossing the distance that separated his body from Sami, Lucas continued, "I wanted everything to be perfect tonight. I imagined a thousand different places I could take you but none of them seemed right. It seemed like the past was everywhere. Then, I realized that there was no point in trying to escape history. So, I embraced it." Lucas used his left hand to widely gesture at the room, "This is where it all began. We may not have realized it then, but what happened in this room changed our lives - for the better. If we hadn't been here then, we may never have made it here now."  
  
Ignoring the almost painful beating of his heart, Lucas dropped to one knee. His eyes locked with Sami's as he continued, "I know I'm not perfect; or, anywhere close to it. But, I love you Sami. I know things haven't always been great between us, and it wasn't easy getting to this point." Lucas could see tears building in Sami's eyes as he added, "I can't promise you that there won't be hard times. I can't swear that you'll never cry or get angry. And, I can't even guarantee that you won't have moments when you really dislike something I say or do. But, I can promise you that there won't be a day that goes by when I won't tell you that I love you and mean it."  
  
Pulling the engagement ring from his coat pocket, Lucas held it up for Sami's inspection. "Samantha Jean Brady, will you marry me?"  
  
The smile slowly faded from Sami's face, an unreadable expression taking its place. Avoiding Lucas's hopeful gaze, Sami replied, "You actually think I want to marry you?"  
  
Just as Lucas felt his own smile disappear, Sami turned to look at him with a truly wicked grin. Laughter tinged her voice as she said, "Of course I want to marry you!"  
  
"Sami," Lucas attempted to reprimand. Unable to even pretend to be the least bit unhappy, Lucas smiled widely and slipped the diamond ring onto Sami's outstretched left hand. He quickly brushed his lips over Sami's ring finger before rising to his feet. "Please don't ever scare me like that again," Lucas pleaded in a husky whisper before capturing Sami's lips with his own.  
  
When she finally found the willpower to pull her lips away from those of Lucas, Sami could not stop the single tear that escaped to slide down her cheek. Though she seldom opened herself up to reveal the weaknesses that plagued her, Sami felt the need to share those uncertainties with Lucas.  
  
"I never thought that I would be this happy. After everything that happened, after losing my parents, I . . ." Sami pushed back the tears that choked her. "I thought that it would be impossible to love anyone. And, I knew even if I could fall in love, that the man I cared for wouldn't be able to love me back."  
  
Lucas attempted to interrupt with words of reassurance, but Sami silenced him by placing her index finger on his parted lips. "Lucas, I know that I'm a handful. And, I know that most guys would be scared just by me and would be absolutely terrified once they heard my family history. I couldn't imagine there ever being someone who could know me this well and still love me. You've never tried to make me regret loving my mother - even though she was a murderer. Instead, you made me feel safe and loved. You saved me, Lucas. Not just from my mother but from myself."  
  
Brushing a few strands of hair away from Sami's face, Lucas softly kissed her forehead. "I'll always be here to save you, because that's what you do for me. I'm nothing without you." Lucas quickly brushed his lips against Sami's mouth once more before wrapping his arms around her body. "I'll never stop loving you."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * *  
  
The setting sun cast a warm glow on the city of Salem, a direct contradiction to the chilly breeze that blew through the streets. Safely tucked away within the Kiriakis mansion, Philip and Nicole leisurely sat before the fire.  
  
With her legs drawn under her slender body, Nicole casually flipped through the pages of Bella's most recent issue. Just a few feet away, Philip discreetly monitored her behavior. Though his Marketing textbook lay in his lap and his hands involuntarily scribbled notes onto his paper, Philip scarcely noticed anything but his blonde companion. He wasn't merely captivated by her tonight, though that was surely true enough. Philip sensed something stirring within Nicole. Her eyes would linger on a glossy page just a little too long, her hands would take just a little too much time to turn the page.  
  
Hardly aware of Philip's concerned gaze, Nicole stared despondently at the curvaceous, blonde model on the page. It seemed as if the beauty was looking back at Nicole with mocking eyes.  
  
It felt like a lifetime since Nicole had been the stunning figure that lured buyers to any given product. Perhaps, it had been a lifetime.  
  
Breaking the silence that distanced her from Philip, Nicole earnestly asked, "Do you ever wonder how things go so wrong? Why some people end up getting everything they want and the rest of us just keep losing?"  
  
Philip needed no time to contemplate Nicole's musings. They were questions he asked himself far too often. "All of them - out there - they think we have it all. They could never understand."  
  
Nicole allowed her eyes to drift over all the fine furnishings that adorned the room. Returning her gaze to Philip, she replied, "This is all I ever thought I wanted. A mansion. Nice clothes. Servants to follow my every order."  
  
"Feels pretty damn empty, huh?" Philip wryly responded. Closing his book and setting it aside, Philip softly added, "There has to be something more."  
  
"Like what?" Nicole glared at Philip as though silently challenging him to think of a single source of plausible happiness. "Maybe I was right all along. Money might not whisper sweet things in my ear, but it sure as hell won't leave me standing alone in the snow. Now, will it?"  
  
Philip inadvertently winced. It was the first time Nicole had made any reference to her breakup with Brady since the day she moved back into the mansion. Turning his eyes toward the fire, Philip commented, "I don't want to feel like this forever."  
  
Nicole kept herself entirely focused on Philip's profile. For the first time, she truly saw him as a man with a tattered soul and not a boy with a gloomy heart. "Can you remember the last time you were really happy? Because, I'm not sure I can."  
  
Having no real answer for the posed question, Philip ignored it and replied with a question of his own, "Did you ever love my father?"  
  
The question clearly caught Nicole by surprise. To her own dismay, Nicole simply uttered the truth. "No."  
  
Philip nodded but remained silent. He could hardly claim to find Nicole's answer shocking. Philip discovered nothing astounding about the one-word response but was thoroughly intrigued with the honest nature that inspired it.  
  
Returning her attention to the magazine, Nicole indifferently commanded, "You should get back to studying."  
  
Philip arched an eyebrow with bemusement. He found it wickedly amusing to be receiving academic directives from Nicole. Though she had once been his step-mother, it had been a role that Philip never felt suited Nicole. In fact, he had almost hated Victor for casting Nicole into their lives as Mrs. Kiriakis.  
  
Scooting backwards so that his back rested against the love seat, Philip commented, "I really used to hate you."  
  
"Gee, thanks," muttered Nicole in response.  
  
Philip paid little attention to Nicole's comment as he continued his candid ramblings. "I mean, honestly, I really hated you. I thought my dad had lost his mind when he married you."  
  
Nicole could not quite decide if Philip's statements thoroughly angered her or were simply another source of amusement. Opting to welcome the situation's humor, she responded, "Yeah, well, it wasn't like I was really impressed to have your for a stepson. You were always whining about something."  
  
Nicole almost expected Philip's eyes to fill with anger; instead, he began to chuckle. "Was I really that bad?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," answered Nicole as she began to feel her tension slip away. "You were awful. If you weren't going on and on about how Kate and Victor should remarry, you were whining about . . . Chloe." The name was said with thinly veiled abhorrence.  
  
"God, I loved her," whispered Philip to himself. Catching Nicole's admonishing gaze, he added, "Don't worry, I'm not going to catch some flight to Europe so I can fight my nephew for her. But, some part of me is always going to love Chloe." In an attempt to relate his own situation to Nicole's, Philip stated, "I'll always care about Chloe, just like you'll always care about Brady. It may have taken me awhile, but I finally realized that Chloe was not the girl for me and she never would be."  
  
Tossing her magazine onto Philip's forgotten textbook, Nicole moved so that she was sitting beside Philip, her back also resting against the soft love seat. In what some would think of as her typical fashion, Nicole boldly stated, "I'm sure Victor would have been glad to hear that." All of Salem knew of Nicole's disgust for her dead husband. Any other woman would have surely avoided mentioning him in his son's presence but not Nicole.  
  
Seconds passed in silence.  
  
Then, Philip softly laughed, and Nicole released a breath she had not even realized she had been holding. "Yeah," the former Marine answered. "You're probably right."  
  
Each time Philip privileged Nicole with one of his inviting laughs, she felt a little less uncomfortable. Until, finally, she was now feeling entirely at ease. Motioning toward the Marketing book, she noted, "Victor would have also been glad to know you were going back to school. He was proud of you no matter what you did, but I know he always hoped you would decide to become a part of Titan."  
  
"Well," smirked Philip. "I couldn't exactly say no, now could I?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Titan is like this mansion. When my dad was alive, everyone wanted a little bit of it because he was there to be the responsible one, the safety net. Now, he's gone and there isn't anyone willing to accept his legacy."  
  
"Except you."  
  
"Exactly." Philip released a frustrated sigh. Nicole gave no visible hints to her opinion on Philip's brief rant. He wondered if she now thought that he was still that selfish teenager who felt everyone had done him wrong. Feeling the need to justify his emotions and reservations, Philip explained, "Brady may have liked working for my dad, but we all know that, in the end, he'll choose to take over Basic Black. And, I doubt Brady even will be ready for that any time soon. And, let's be honest, the idea of Bo taking over Titan is a joke. The same thing would go for Shawn."  
  
"So, the mansion, the cars, and Titan are all yours," observed Nicole. "I suppose it would be a bit of a double-edged sword. You're given all the power a man could want, but you have it all to yourself."  
  
Just as the room was about to be plunged in a contemplative silence, Philip confessed, "It scares me, you know. According to my father's attorney, I'm suppose to be employed full-time at Titan by the time I'm twenty-five. When I'm thirty, I'm expected to be running the entire company."  
  
Impulse, rather than calculation, had a ruling power over Nicole. She reached out her right hand and placed it on Philip's wrist. "I know it all seems really intimidating, but you'll figure it all out." Nicole released a velvety laugh. "Come on, Philip, if I can survive working at Titan, I know you can."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd kill to have your business savvy," muttered Philip, his awareness given to little more than Nicole's hand resting on his wrist. All other thoughts being erased from his distracted mind, Philip instinctively used his tongue to moisten his suddenly dry lips.  
  
Nicole felt as though her body was being physically torn apart. Logic was forcefully pulling her back, but something else was pushing her toward Philip. Nicole had spent a full week imagining an array of ways to get on with her life. Philip Kiriakis had never been on the agenda.  
  
Inches shrank to centimeters as Philip and Nicole drew closer. Nicole's eyes closed almost against her will as she prepared for her lips to meet Philip's. Then, nothing.  
  
Pushing himself away from Nicole, Philip struggled to regain any semblance of logical thought. Not sure how to process the evening, Philip stated, "We probably shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"You're right," Nicole grumbled. A dozen rationalizations raced through her mind. She told herself that Philip was right. Any form of intimacy between the two of them would be an immense miscalculation. Nicole was almost certain Philip would assume she was using him either to get back at Brady or to get herself back into the Kiriakis lifestyle. Though neither would have been true, Nicole's history would make such assumptions seem factual in almost anyone's mind.  
  
Philip quickly rose to his feet, surprised by how unstable his legs felt. He wasn't wholly certain he could make his shaky limbs carry him up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
However, minutes later, Philip did indeed find himself standing outside his bedroom. His hand lingered on the doorknob, but his gaze lingered on the oak door across the hall.  
  
Philip was just beginning to turn the knob when his attention was caught by approaching footsteps.  
  
Nicole slowly walked toward her bedroom door, her cheeks flushed as Philip unabashedly stared at her. She tried to act oblivious to his gaze as she opened her bedroom door.  
  
Caving in to her weaknesses, Nicole turned to take one last look at Philip. Doing so, she discovered that the younger man was now standing right beside her. Nicole opened her mouth to speak, but her words were forgotten when Philip brashly pulled her to him for a kiss that even the mighty Greek gods would envy.  
  
Caution was tossed aside as Philip savored the soft feel of Nicole's lips and skin. When the need for air was unbearable, Philip breathlessly pulled his lips away from Nicole's. He kept his face close to hers and allowed his eyes to search hers.  
  
He feared that such a search would reveal rejection. Instead, he found a desire that mirrored his own. Refusing to break the powerful gaze, Philip vowed, "I don't know where this will lead, or how it will end. But, I swear, I'll give it all I have."  
  
And, night fell upon the city.  
  
THE END 


End file.
